Nates twin brother Ch1
by Zelgran
Summary: Nate and Otto Rivers and the two top students in all of America. They are also prime candidates for the Whammy house. But under the spell of desire, Nate Rivers cheats him out of his dream and his life. This is the first installment of Near bashing
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first story, I despise Near so there will be unrestrained amounts of Near bashing in this story

Okay so this is my first story, I despise Near so there will be unrestrained amounts of Near bashing in this story. If you actually like Near, then why are you reading this story? For that matter why do you exist? The whole world hates Near, conform for once.

Finally, the world was as it should be. Oxen was positively ecstatic as he pointed the barrel of his semi-automatic pistol dead center at the little mans forehead. Even now that cocky, arrogant, albino freak, acted like there was nothing wrong. There was no fear in that infuriating little face of his. Even so it was no small satisfaction that he was finally where he should be, about to grind Nears' face, that so called, perfect, impregnable face of his, into the cold hard dirt. "How does it feel? To finally be where you should be? UNDER MY FUCKING BOOT!" Upon his outburst Oxen Spartan kicked the white haired maggot of a human being right on the face. Blood squirted from his nose. It was obvious that it was broken. Finally Oxen felt the grim satisfaction of what he was about to do. But he hesitated. There was no reason to. With Near sprawled out on the ground like that. Despite the years of planning, doubt wavered, in Oxen's' eyes. After all these years, was killing Near really worth it? He didn't know, but what they say about when your about to die, how your life flashes before your eyes, it's true. But what they don't tell you, is that the same thing happens before you're about to kill family for the first time.……

Nate and Otto Rivers were both playing in the back yard. Nate loved to stack rocks, and today his pile was especially tall. It was full of rocks of all shapes and sizes. Granite mostly, but there was a few slabs of sandstone and even some river rocks he had taken from the family garden. But this stack was special in a way. Today he was about to break his record when… Smack!  
Otto Rivers loved swords and swordplay. Even at some of the youngest ages he had a stick with which he beat everything in sight. When Otto was nearly five years old his father taught him how to use some of the more crude wood shaping tools. Mostly he was given just the chisel and file. But with those two instruments, Otto crafted eighty-six perfect swords. Some of them were fantasy, with tips that even spiraled out in a fiery storm of bark and sap. Others were historical, exact copies of the pirate cutlass, and Roman gladiators. The one he was practicing with on this day was a historical copy of the English Rapier of about 1812. Sturdy and long it was one of his favorite toys. He even made sure to cut ridges for his knuckles so that no one but he could use it. Sensing a target, Otto swung his makeshift sword at the rocks near the bottom of his elder brothers' stack. And Nates tower toppled. Rocks were scattered about the grass. By both Nates' and Ottos' calculations, Nate was only two stones away from reaching his goal.  
"Ha ha big brother I knocked over your stack! Let's see how high you can get it this time!"  
Otto giggled with excitement, but Nate buried his face in his arms. He had almost done it. He almost stacked the rocks above his head. But his stupid little brother had to mess it up.  
"I hate you!" Near screamed at his black haired brother. Near and Otto were fraternal twins. So looking at the two of them together, it was incredibly difficult to say they were brothers, let alone twins. Nate was pale and white haired, almost albino. However Otto tanned easily and had thick black hair, which he never combed and allowed to fall all over his head. And while Nate slouched and curled himself into a ball most of the time, Otto stood erect with perfect posture nearly one hundred percent of his waking hours. However despite their physical differences, the two of them were bound in a mental link that put all other twin links to shame. Even though Nate cried, Otto shared in his brothers' misery.  
"C'mon big brother please don't cry."  
Being the smiley and upbeat person he was, Otto was probably the only person in the world who could cheer his twin up. Reaching down with his steady hands put back each and every rock exactly how Nate had it, down to the very last pebble. Every rock was exactly the same; Otto just had that kind of photographic memory needed to pull a feat like that. Once a few years ago Otto and Near were playing three simultaneous games of chess. Their father didn't see them playing and tripped over their first board and knocked all three in disarray. Nate immediately gave up on the boards but Otto however replaced each piece of wood on the set. So Otto did the exact same thing with the stones. Once every stone was perfectly set back in place, Nate looked up his face completely devoid of tears. And the boy was smiling.  
"Oh how easily fooled you are little brother. Your gullibility will be your outdoing some day."  
Nate and Otto shared a good laugh over that but soon Nate went on to stacking his rocks and Otto practiced his swordplay. One day soon after the two boys father and mother were going out and they were going to hire a babysitter. But instead of the usual giggling teenage girl with absolutely no brains at all, this one was going to be a colleague of their dads. Soon they were opening the door for this sitter of theirs.  
"Hello sir, I'm Nate."  
Nate never moved from the floor he was busy working on a new puzzle. He had to do it upside down because there were colors on the front. Nate always acted like he was bored even with company over. Otto however jumped right up to this newcomer in their house. He had a million questions but all he said was,  
"Hi! I'm Otto it's nice to meet you."  
The old man smiled graciously at the two twins and took off his hat, bowing to the two children, which Otto thought was strange. Probably what was stranger was the way he dressed. The River family was important, but it wasn't very wealthy, so Otto thought it very peculiar about the black tie fashion this elderly man chose to clothe himself in.  
"Hello dear children, my name is Mr. Whammy and-"  
Whammy was cut short by Otto's obnoxious laughter. His laughter didn't cease for several minutes and even Nate chuckled a little. By the time Otto stopped laughing he was clutching his sides and the walls for support. And his breaths came in short gasping sighs.  
"Whammy!? That is by far the most ridiculous name I have ever heard! You might consider switching your name to something less incredulous. Also if you have enough money to buy that kind of attire, you might desire to select something a bit more fashionable for the time period."  
Despite Whammy's background, even he wasn't prepared for a vocabulary like that from a seven year old. And after spending a night with these two children, he was positive they were right for the Whammy house. So the next day he told their parents about it. It took some convincing but soon they agreed to allow Nate and Otto to take the acceptance test. So to break the news to them, their mother turned it into a game.  
"Boys I need to speak with you!"  
"We'll be right there mom!"  
Reluctantly Otto dropped his swords, and Nate put down his rock. The two of them rushed inside after that. It wasn't wise to keep their mother waiting. As soon as they entered their home, they were offered seats by their mother.  
"Boys, you remember Mr. Whammy?"  
Otto couldn't suppress a smirk at the mention of their newest sitters name.  
"Well he has asked that each of you take a test. And the winner would receive a grand prize."  
The latter statement was actually a lie. It was a ploy to make Otto do better on the exam, while he was just as intelligent as his brother; he bored easily and so was not likely to take this test seriously. Otto was immediately hooked but Nate was merely curious.  
"What kind of prize mother?" Nate inquired.  
"I thought you might ask. The winner will be allowed to attend the Whammy house. It's a school for genius students."  
That piqued Nates interest much more than it did Otto's. Though he didn't show it, Nate had a love for excelling, especially in academics and a school just for genii? That sounded like heaven to him. That was the only time in his life when he actually had a drive to beat his sibling. No one was getting into the school but him. Only days later the two of them were sitting in a room with about ten other kids. Each of them had a desk and the twins were smack in the middle of them, side by side. Only one twin had a darker plan in his mind. When the test began, Nate made sure to stay in pace with his brother. He had to finish at exactly the same time as Otto. If he didn't, his brother might get into the whammy house and not him. Matching him, answer for answer Nates' heart pounded in his chest as he planned what he was about to do. After about six hundred questions, Nate finally finished, just a split second after his twin. While his twin was stretching his cramped muscles, Nate stood up paper in hand.  
"Let me take yours brother."  
Nate flashed his brother a small smile and put his hand on the paper in front of his twin. Now he was simply relying on his twin gullibility to aid him.  
"Sure Nate. Thanks."  
Otto returned the smiled and went back to stretching his legs. While Nate was walking to hand in his and Otto's test, no one noticed the small pink eraser in his hand, as he was rubbing out nearly a third of his twins answers. As if they had never been there at all. Two or three days later they received their test results. And only Nate was going to be accepted. Amidst all the congratulations, Otto noticed a pang of guilt pass his brothers' eyes. But it was gone so suddenly; he must've imagined it. It was only after Nate had already left and was probably already on the plane that Otto had a chance to examine his test. At first what he saw stupefied him.  
"Wha... What is this?"  
All of a sudden realization hit him. Nate had cheated. Blindly, Otto banged his fists all around his room. Breaking whatever his eight-year-old arms could manage to break. His parents were off celebrating so there was no one to hear him scream.  
"Nate! I'll kill you! I swear to God Nate You will die! By my hands!"  
As if by an act of God, the connection between Nate and Otto snapped. They no longer had that kind of twin telepathy. When their connection 'broke' Nate woke up on the plane and simply cried.  
"What have I done?"  
When the plane landed, Nate was silent. He didn't want to be around anyone. All he wanted to do is be near to his brother. So when Mr. Whammy told him to pick an alias, that was the only one that came to mind. Near. In the Whammy house Near trained relentlessly to become a great detective. He solved puzzle after puzzle hoping that would help him in his quest and he never fraternized with others. He simply had to be the best for his little brothers sake. The only person Near didn't dislike at the Whammy house, was another kid named Mello living there. Mello reminded Near so much of Otto. Even his Mellos' hatred of Near was probably the same as Ottos. But Near would never let Mello win. Near thought that maybe when Otto saw how good he became, it might make up for it. How incredibly wrong he was.  
Back at home, Otto practiced ceaselessly. He often skipped meals for days to practice swordplay, or strategy. He even convinced his parents to buy him a few BB guns. With which he perfected his aim. For years he studied Chess and books. He began to excel at anything he put his mind to. All the while building his confidence and skills to destroy Nate, or Near as they now called him, to grind him into the dust. Though he refused to speak to his former twin, his parents kept in touch with him, which is how he found out Nates' alias. Well if Nate was going to have one than so would he. And Otto chose Oxen. The ox was the one animal that would plow through any obstacle. And right now, Otto's obstacle was Near.

For a few years that how it went. Both of the twins were practicing their brains out. One practiced to try and appease the other. And one was trying to annihilate his brother. At least that's how it was, until The Rivers family was torn apart by a tragic accident. The twins' father and mother died instantly in a terrible car crash one night while driving to the airport to visit Near. Oxen of course did not go. After they died, Oxen was put into the foster care system. He grieved over his parents for a few days, but he couldn't let that interrupt his goal of hunting down Near. And actually in a way it helped him. Because when Otto was adopted, the elderly couple that took him in was very kind to him. And he even had a new brother. He and his fiancé were supposedly very enticed by police work. His new brother was a man by the name of Raye Penber. At this time, Near and Oxen were about ten.

So yeah there's my first story. Your reviews would be very helpful. Please and thank you. There wasn't a ton of Near bashing in this first one but there rarely is. But I can promise you, Oxen will definitely be a thorn in Nears freakish little side soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay people sorry I took so long but I like this story a lot better than the last

Okay people sorry I took so long but I like this story a lot better than the last. You people that like Near conform, hate Near. For you who like Mello and Matt, they're in here. Enjoy!

"Kira reigns supreme crime rate still descends."-

-"Police are still unable to apprehend Kira"

-"American mafia shows increased activity Kira may put a stop to them"

Countless television sets blared off the same news repeatedly.

"Don't these people ever get tired of hearing the same news over and over again? Doesn't Kira get boring if you hear about him all night and day?"

Several of the thugs surrounding the speaker laughed in agreement. Others simply flexed their massive biceps or tightened their grips on their guns. All of this was merely a show to intimidate the group sitting in front of them. Even though the small room was filled with the sound of several TV. Sets blaring the evening news, it seemed like the stillness before a storm or the quiet before a war.

"**Enough of this charade. You told me you wanted information so what is it!?"**

The other man simply chuckled at this.

"You are quite rude now aren't you? Before we begin business I believe an introduction is merited. My name is Oxen. Yours good sirs?"

The two across the room looked at each other before speaking.

"**I'm Mello and this is Matt. Now get on with it before we step out."**

"Very well, sir mello, but tell me isn't long hair usually reserved for girls?"

Mello only scowled while Oxen continued but Mello cut him off before he could start again.

"**And remember, information does not come cheap. Give me your offer first, then I will answer all your questions."**

At this Oxen returned Mello's scowl.

" Very well, bring in the crates."

At his command two of his goons walked wheeling a crate each. They were both just plain wood crates, the only difference was one said Ox in red writing, and the other in yellow. The lids were pried off each box and Oxen stood up walking over to one of them. He took an AK-47 gun out of the yellow box along with two clips. One clip had blue tape wrapped around it, the other red. Oxen fit the blue clip into the gun and opened fire on the televisions. Within mere seconds every set was destroyed and the clip empty.

"A modified AK-47. It shots faster, farther, and more precisely than a normal gun of it's kind. It also shoots bigger bullets. But this is much more important to me."

Oxen threw away the blue clip and replaced it with the red. One again he opened fire on the TV's but this time on contact with the bullet, they exploded. In even less time than the first clip, every TV set was blackened or burning.

"Armor piercing exploding rounds. The bullets detonate .0005 seconds after impact. That gives it just enough time to penetrate whatever body armor the target may be wearing. In each box with yellow writing have five guns and five clips of each kind, full. I will replace the two clips I just used. There are ten boxes of both kind. Now for the red box."

Mellos expression never changed but all of his thugs did. They were either excited, apprehensive, or scared shitless. The sellers merely grinned and flexed again. Oxen simply set the gun back into its box and stepped over to the other one. From it he got out a stick of dynamite and a charge.

"There is fifty pounds of dynamite, five charges, and five charge belts. The charge belts are my own invention, With them you can control the amount of dynamite you wish to use at one time, and five seconds after you hit the charge, boom."

"Why the five second wait? Matt asked

This was the first time Oxen had heard him speak so he was gentle. Normally he did not like to be questioned.

"So that you have just enough time to get out of a sticky situation."

Matt felt like an idiot for asking a question like that so he just shut his mouth and watched.

"So that's my price Mr. Mello and if I like the information you give me, all twenty crates are yours. Will you accept?"

"**What's the information you want?"**

"I want you to tell me anything and everything you know about the whereabouts, activity, and history about the one you call Near."

Light Yagami held his head in his hands and tried to massage out a headache. He looked over at the clock and it read four am.

"Ah, time for bed. I can't keep doing these all niters."

Even though it really wasn't Nears fault Light of course used him for a scapegoat for his sleepless nights. Light went through his usual nightly routine, brushing his teeth, washing up and then crawling into bed next to his girlfriend, Misa Amane. Just as Light was getting to sleep he heard a bone-chilling chuckle from one corner of the room.

"So light, had a rough night?"

"Shut up"

Ryuk only laughed again so Light through a pillow at him and went back to sleep. Ryuk picked up an apple from the porcelain bowl atop the dresser beside him. Light fell asleep to the sound of Ryuks' chilling laughter. He laughed as if he knew something Light did not. Then he downed the apple in one single bite and got another.

"So are you trying to tell me that Near attended a school for genii and now is next in line to take over the title of the illustrious L, except that another, fake L is in charge? Not only that but Near is in fact try to capture Kira?"

"**Yes."**

"Not only that but Kira uses a magical notebook to kill his victims. That this notebook will give a heart attack to whoever's name is written inside it?"

"**That is also true."**

Oxen leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers in front of his mouth like he always did when he was thinking. Oxen liked Mello, in a rivalry sort of way. They both had similar ways of taking care of business. Oxen was much better mannered, but that didn't matter much. They shared the same hatred for Near, that much was apparent from the way Mello talked about the teen. The two of them were even built similarly. Except Oxen had a little bit more bulk and was almost a foot taller. In addition, Mello had long blonde hair where as Oxen had short black hair, which he spiked. And while Mello seemed to like leather clothing, Oxen wore jeans, a black dress shirt, and a black overcoat.

"The crates have already been loaded into a truck for you. The truck is a gift, to remember our transaction. The tank is even full, that's a gift in itself these days."

Oxen smiled at this and stood up walking out of the room with Mello and Matt both groups of muscle trailing behind them.

"My men will escort you out of our facilities, then you will be on your own."

The large group left the warehouse they had been in and walked over to a single truck in an otherwise empty parking lot. The truck was an eight wheeler and white in color. When they got to the truck, Mellos' thugs got into the back with the goods while Mello and matt got into the front. When the two of them were seated Oxen shut the door and moved to walk away but stopped. He tapped on the window on the drivers side where Mello was and Mello rolled it down for him.

"Go about your plans in any way you wish, and do what you will with Near, but do not kill him. That right is reserved for me."

That was the first time since Mello had arrived that a smile had ever left Oxen's lips. Mello never said anything but his expression changed slightly. Before that sentence, his mannerisms were all arrogant and conceited. Now he was mixed between respect and self-appeal. It was obvious Mello wanted to kill Near himself but he did not exactly want to go up against Oxen. Mello said nothing in response; he merely rolled up the window and started up the vehicle. One of Oxen's goons drove up in front of Mello and Mello followed him. Then another drove up behind Mello in case they tried anything.

While this took place, Oxen started off towards the warehouse but changed direction and headed toward his pier. Oxen's second in command Krunch and another of his gang hurried up to him and walked with him. He didn't acknowledge their presence at first but suddenly he turned to the goon.

"Go get me one of out AK-47's with the exploding rounds, and a grenade now!"

The man looked scared and ran as fast as he could to get what his leader wanted while Oxen and Krunch continued towards the pier.

"So do you believe him?"

"About what Krunch?"

"About that Death note! Killing people with a notebook? It just doesn't seem right. It seems too much like a fairly tale."

"Everything he said was true."

"How do you know?"

"Mels..?"

"**What Matt?"**

"Why did you tell that guy about the Deathnote?"

"**Because he probably won't believe me. The part about the orphanage will make him think I'm lying right away, even though it's true. The story is just too far out there for most people to believe.**

"I happen to know that the part about the orphanage is true. Did you believe that part?

"Now that you mention it, no not really…"

"Exactly and since that pat would normally make me distrust him, he had no reason to lie about the rest of his story."

"I suppose…"

"In addition, by telling me honestly about the Deathnote he won't have to keep the lies out of his face and it would normally make me distrust him even more.

"But if he made you not believe him and then you refused to pay him.."

"Then he would have taken the materials by force. We are tough yes, but we are no match for the mafia Krunch. You of all people should know that."

Just then the man Oxen had sent off to get his gun and handed the firearm to his boss along with the grenade. Soon after the three of them reached the pier, the rest of Oxen's gang caught up with him. This is usually when Oxen would give them some awe-inspiring speech to throw them all into a frenzy. Oxen was very good at that. Instead Oxen's eyes opened wide and his mouth gaped open. He grabbed Krunch's arm and pointed to the water in front of the pier.

"Oh my God what is that?! Men go and see what it is!"

The men had no idea what he was talking about but all of them ran to the edge of the pier including Krunch. The surprise fell from his face instantly and he clipped one of the exploding rounds into his gun then opened fire on his men. Including his right hand man and best friend. His men tried to get away. They tried jumping off the pier but they were dead before their feet got off the ground. Others tried to retaliate by shooting their leader, but none of them could even get their guns out. Others even tried to plead for mercy and they were rewarded for it. Those who begged were shot in the head instead of the stomach or chest. Before he even needed to put in the second clip, every member of his team was dead except himself. He threw his gun down in the pile of dead bodies and took the ring out of the grenade tossing both the ring and explosive in with his former comrades. As he was walking away, the bomb exploded, destroying any and all evidence of his crime. His only reaction was a slight smile that passed his lips.

"Now to get rid of the rest of them. Only Kira and I will know about the Death Note. But first, Near will die!"

Oxen smiled all the way back to the warehouse where he grabbed all the guns and bombs he could carry along with his favorite straight sword and loaded them into the back of his favorite black Ferrari. Before he left he went back and got a few bottles of whiskey and beer. Opening a Heineken bottle, he drained half of it and got into the car.

"Now, to find Kira."


End file.
